starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Skirmisher
Skirmishers are the main protective military and police force of the Serora herd, and the most numerous of their soldiers. Overview Skirmishers are the main bulk of Serora’s armed forces, and the least specialized. Most of them travel the vast open landscapes of Sedo, acting as the guardians of various nomadic bands. Working in three horse units known as triads, the first responsibility of the Skirmishers is to make sure their band makes it to safety - even if it costs the Skirmishers their lives. Most of the time, the opponents they face are wild animals or desperate, aggressive Vagabonds. Skirmishers are expert at beating the odds, and most hostile Vagabonds know better than to challenge them head on. When facing intelligent opponents, especially at a numerical disadvantage, Skirmishers will rely on their superior knowledge of the terrain, and do their best to lead the enemies away from the more vulnerable members of their traveling bands. Although Skirmishers must always be alert in case something happens, they will spend most of their time out of combat. When not actively fighting threats or patrolling the area around the nomadic group, they will aid the other members of the group like any other member of a band would - gathering supplies, making basic crafts and rendering assistance where-ever it is needed. About a quarter of Skirmishers act in other duties. These Skirmishers are stationed in settlements, big and small, to act as a basic, order-keeping police force. They will intervene in conflicts, non-fatally subdue troublemakers and generally uphold law and order. They will also make sure that any visiting Vagabonds and herd horses behave themselves. Skirmisher guards are especially visible in the streets of settlements that are frequented by travelers, such as the ports of Cajon and Mbira, and the more northern border settlements. Skirmishers may also be assigned as temporary guards for specific locations or people, such as guarding a traveling Mullah or a Trader carrying supplies. In crisis, Skirmishers may be used to supplement Warder numbers. When without assignment, Skirmishers may travel between settlements, acting as patrols and general roadside assistance crews. During war, Skirmishers will operate as triads, and utilize hit-and-run strategies, ambushes and distractions to harass and chase away their opponents. Skirmishers never want to be caught in a prolonged combat, as they are neither trained nor equipped to outlast an opponent in a one-on-one duel - they prefer to let the elements do the work for them, and only strike at the most opportune times. Training Skirmisher is a profession a youth may declare for at their Ceremony of the Rising Wind. They will then become apprentices, with apprenticeship usually lasting about a year, and with another 2-3 years spent as a junior Skirmisher, assigned to a low-risk triad, such as acting as city police, or accompanying a band that already has one or more experienced triads at hand. At this stage, the youth can not freely pick their assignments, and is required to follow the ones given to them by a more senior Skirmisher, usually their original mentor. After they’re considered skilled enough by a senior Skirmisher, the young Skirmisher may now choose their own assignments at will, as well as change triads. Skirmisher training includes basic combat maneuvers geared towards fighting in triads, with various strategies that may be used to best different enemies and situations. Skirmishers aren’t trained to fight as large units, instead with each triad acting as their own combat unit with no official internal hierarchy. Skirmisher training also includes basic medical knowledge for emergencies, basic survival skills and basic non-lethal combat strategies for keeping the peace. Skirmishers continue to train with their triads for the whole length of their careers. Assignment After they “graduate”, Skirmishers are free to form their own triads, and seek out assignments on their own. Settlements will generally advertise openings in their police force via word of mouth, although larger cities may have official announcements about needing Skirmishers. In most settlements exists a lodging house for warriors where Screamers and Skirmishers may be picked up by travelers and nomadic bands requiring assistance. These houses exist as rest stops and recruitment points, places where those in need can easily find soldiers currently without assignment. Although the Skirmisher Wing has the final say on the assignments of the troops, they will rarely intervene, as the scale of the Skirmisher operations means that in practice, only the most vital missions will have hoof-picked participants. Leveling * At 25 AP | As a Skirmisher, you will be entrusted with the lives of your migratory herd mates. As such, you need to be able to quickly come up with plans. You may receive a Tier 1 Talent '''early (first talent only). * At 50 AP | Your dedication to training is admirable but a weapon and some armor can help you succeed. Take a '''One Handed Bladed Weapon '''and '''Bracers for free. * At 75 AP | Your greatest asset is your strength, and your ability to take just as much as you dish out. Against an opponent, you can go longer, harder, and fiercer than the average horse, making you a substantial threat. Add 15 SP to your Strength or Vitality * At 100 AP | A warrior never turns away good help. With a Level 2 Seroran familiar (except rare) at your side, few would be risk contending with you and your angry companion. If your Familiar Slot is empty, receive one for free. Category:Serora Category:Ranks